Forgotten
by Zetsumei Amai
Summary: Chapter 4 Up "A Blonde, a Brunette and a Starhead?" Please read and review.
1. A Wandering Girl

Name: Forgotten

Summary:

A young girl wanders into Domino City. Nothing seems too odd about her...except for the girl whose spirit resides in her armband. Who are these girls? And why do they have a Sennen item?

Disclaimer:

I don't own any Yugioh! characters whatsoever...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A drizzle fell over the city of Domino when Yuugi went out with his yami and friends Jou, Shizuka, Ryou, and Otogi to see the latest movie. Anzu was studying abroad in America, Honda was sick at home, and Bakura was with Malik and Marik.

As they were walking down the damp sidewalks of the city, they past by a girl with long black hair that was tied up in a braid...and Yami was intrigued upon seeing the girl.

'Yuugi,' he called his hikari's attention, 'Who is that girl?'

'I don't know...Why?' the young boy answered.

'There's something about her that gets to me.'

'What do you mean?'

'I...don't know.'

'Should we follow her?'

'No...You shouldn't worry the others.'

Yuugi nodded, 'Okay...'

*~*~*

The wind blew lightly, the girl stopping in front of the local high school.

'Let's go enroll, Saku-chan!'

'Don't call me that...'

'B-But...Saku-chaaaan...'

'...' She walked inside of the school, 'After this, you're getting your own body, Aisu...I promise to bring you back again.'

'Aww. You don't have to do that for little ol' me.'

'Of course I do...'

'...Thank you, oneechan.'

The girl nodded.

*~*~*

"What's this?" Bakura wondered as his Sennen Ring reacted; it had sensed another Sennen item. Malik was sitting upside-down on the couch, flipping through the channels on his TV.

"What's what, 'Kura-chan?" he asked.

"...Don't call me that..." Marik was coming out of the kitchen with a soda in each hand and one balancing on his head, a huge bag of chips under each arm and one hanging from his mouth.

"Don't call you what, Kura-Kura?" Marik said through his teeth. Bakura glared at him.

"What?" Marik blinked, giving each of them their respective drink and snack.

"Why's your thing up?" Malik asked as well.

"Maybe because he's happy," Marik answered for Bakura, "Didn't you ever think of that?" Bakura tousled his hair in frustration.

"IT'S SENSING A MILLENIUM ITEM!!!" he finally answered.

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Malik said, opening his bag of chips.

"I know. It's not healthy to keep things inside," his yami agreed, taking a sip of his soda. Bakura, however, already grabbed his jacket and left to find the new item.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Malik was left alone with his soap operas.

"No! Don't do it, Christian! She's you're half-sister and she's already pregnant with your nephew's third cousin...twice removed!..Where'd everybody go?"

*~*~*

"So," the school secretary looked at the girl's transfer papers, "Zetsumei Amai? And you're also enrolling your twin sister?" She looked up at the girl with long black hair. In the light, you could see that she had nicely tanned skin and metallic red eyes that were slightly covered by her bangs. Two parts of her hair hung loose from the braid and had red ribbons tied around each. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white, red trimmed Chinese-styled shirt, black leather pants, and black boots. "Why is it you and your sister have different last names?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you..."

"Oookay?" She gave her two pieces of papers, smiling. "Those are your schedules. I expect you two to be in school by Monday."

Amai took the papers and turned, waving behind her shoulder. "Whatever..."

When she got outside, she sat on the steps leading up to the school, looking at their schedules.

'Those classes are too easy, Saku-chan...'

'I told you not to call me that...Besides, we don't want anyone suspecting us...'

'But...Calculus? Please! You could've picked something more challenging. And why do we have to go to high school?! Couldn't we have gone to college instead?'

'Sure...Lets do that. On the news will be two girls who look about 16 going to college and teaching...What publicity would that bring to us?'

'You've got a point...'

'We have to lay low, Aisu-sama...Until father stops looking for us, that is...'

'I'm sorry.'

'...Someone's here...'

Sure enough, Bakura was standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a deadly smirk on his face. Behind him stood Malik and Marik, peering over his shoulders to the girl.

"This girl?" Marik was the first to speak.

"She looks...too weak to hold an item."

"My ring does not lie." Bakura bent down, bringing his face close to Amai's. "You have an item. Now give it here."

She stood up, picking up her book bag. "And if I don't?"

"You won't live long enough to refuse," he retorted, flipping out his switchblade pocket knife and holding it against her throat. Amai grabbed hold of the blade, blood dripping down from her hand. She had a sad expression in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry," she said as she touched her left forearm against the back of his neck. Just then, Bakura's eyes went blank and black lightning flowed from the girl's body and into his; both looked to be in pain. After about 30 seconds of torture, she let him go, dropping him.

Malik caught him before he fell. "What do you do!?" Amai didn't reply. Instead, she walked off into the mist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's it for now. I personally think it sucks, but it might get better later on…^^" Anyways, this is my first story in ages, so please be kind… Please review…well, you don't have to, but it'd be nice…


	2. Dreams of the Past

Name: Forgotten

Summary:

The girl that wandered into Domino City enrolled herself and her sister into Domino High School. Her name is Zetsumei Amai and she apparently has a Sennen Item. Bakura tried to take it from her, but he was knocked out by just her touch. Who is this girl running from? And why is her sister in her Sennen Item?

Disclaimer:

Like I said..I don't own any Yugioh! characters whatsoever...If I did, there would be no Anzu...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amai was asleep in her new apartment that she was renting for the time being. Her dreams made her toss and turn. Aisu was sitting by her, still in her spirit form. She was singing in an unknown tongue as an attempt to calm her down...

~* Amai's Dream... *~

"No! Please don't!" a very young Amai cried out. She was being held back by what looked like two large royal guards. A man with unruly black hair and deep red eyes was beating a very young Aisu rather harshly. He was wearing some sort of royal garb, a medallion with a rose symbol on it hanging from his neck. Aisu and Amai were dressed similarly, both wearing white dresses and crystal tiaras with the same rose symbol on them. They both also had little white wings protruding from their backs. Amai, however, looked as if she were already beaten, bruises forming from wear she was hit, her clothes torn and tattered and blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

Aisu let out small cries of pain from every blow she received from the older man. Amai struggled to try and get out of the guards' grips.

"Please! Stop it, Father!" Amai screamed.

"Shut up, Sakura!" the man bellowed back, "You both deserve this beating! You disobeyed me and spoke back!"

"Don't hurt Oneesama! She doesn't deserve this! She's not even your real child!" The man walked up to her...then pushed all his strength into a punch aimed for her stomach. The darkness overcame her as she passed out.

Another scene faded in. This time, it was in a dark, stone walled room. The only light of the room was a torch that was hanging on the wall. Aisu was on a wooden table in the middle of the room, unconscious from the loss of blood. Their father glared at them both. Amai was there as well, but still aware of everything.

"I will teach you not to disobey me again, you brat," he growled.

"W-We didn't do...anything," Amai managed. Her father grunted, taking hold of one of her wings. Amai winced, then bit down on her lower lip as he started to twist the wing , breaking the bones that connected it to her. He then twisted the wing around and around...until he tore it completely off of her body. Amai was biting down so hard on her lip that blood was now dripping down onto the table and tears were escaping her eyes.

Her father continued one with her other wing, laughing madly as he did so. Amai had soon passed out from the loss of blood as Aisu did, but not before feeling her father insert something into her back, where her wings once were...

~* *~

There was a burning sensation in her back as she jolted awake. It came from where her wings once stood proud.

"What...is this..?" she winced. She noticed it was the same sensation she felt whenever she touched someone...'Just like that boy with the white hair this afternoon..,' she thought to herself.

'You were having a nightmare again.'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'About the past...about Father..'

'Don't remind me..I too still have nightmares from then.'

'I'll protect you from him, Aisu-sama...I promise you that.'

'I should be protecting you, Saku-chan...I'm the oldest one, remember?' Aisu laughed lightly. Amai, however, remained solemn.

'I'm sorry..I called you 'Saku-chan', again...'

Amai sighed. 'It's ok..just don't call me that at school Monday.' Aisu giggled and Amai smiled slightly.

'Okie dokie!'

'I think I should start on getting you back to your physical form, ne?'

*~*~*

Bakura awoke, scowling. "Where is that damn bitch!!!" Malik, who was sleeping in a chair next to the bed Bakura was lying in, fell off of his chair, startled. His hair was all ruffled up and he sat up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled back. Bakura held his ears, wincing. Marik came in, a cookie in his mouth and a bag of cookies in his arms.

Marik spoke, the cookie still in his mouth. "Mmph mm mmm mphm?"

Malik pulled the cookie out of his yami's mouth. "Say again?"

"Is he still asleep?"

"…No. I'm just sleep talking," Bakura stated, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Now," his tone became more serious, "what exactly happened?"

"You don't remember?" Malik questioned. Marik was snaking on his cookies, dazed and in his own little world.

Bakura shook his head. "No. All I remember was something…burning away."

"Burning away?" There was a silence for a moment. "What could that mean…?"

*~*~*

Yuugi was lying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he rested his head on his arm. He was thinking of that girl again, wondering about whether or not he should ask his yami why he felt a strange aura around her.

"She must have something to do with my past," Yami answered his hikari's unspoken words, "or the Sennen Items." Yuugi thought back to how she looked earlier that day.

"What could make someone look that sad, Yami?"

"I don't know..."

"For some reason," Yuugi sat up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and looked towards Yami, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, "she reminded me of Kaiba, y'know?"

Yami nodded. "She must've had a troubled life, as well."

"I wonder if she'll be at our school on Monday."

"She might. She looked to be about your age."

Yuugi smiled, lying down again. "Well, I hope we can become good friends."

"You should sleep now, Yuugi. We're going to pick up Anzu tomorrow at the airport."

"That's right...She's visiting for the week, isn't she?"

"Hai. Now rest up. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Yuugi chuckled lightly. "Especially if she gives us one of those famous 'Friendship Speeches', ne?"

Yami smiled and shook his head, laughing lightly. With that, Yuugi yawned and fell into a blissful slumber...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*yawns* End Chapter Two…Please review…

Aisu: Hey! That rhymed!^^

…-.-..So I've noticed…


	3. Enter Aisu

Name: Forgotten

Summary:

We learned more about Amai's and Aisu's past…Bakura wakes up, angry from being knocked out by a mysterious girl, and Yuugi and Yami share thoughts on the same girl. Yuugi goes to bed early, resting up for when he goes with his friends to pick up Anzu tomorrow at the airport.

Disclaimer:

Amai: I don't own Yugioh! or it's characters, the Almond Crush Pocky that held me over when I wrote this, or Aisu.

Aisu: Yes you do!

Amai: …I made you up, but I don't own you…it's more of the other way around…

Aisu: That's a lie!

Amai: Let's see what the readers think when they read this chapter…-.-

Aisu: Fine!

Amai: Oh…And I'm sorry for the short chapter this time…I'll make it up with the next one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WAI!!!" Aisu squealed in delight as she glomped and spun her younger sister around, careful not to come in contact with her bare skin. Her jet black hair was long and straight, reaching just above her knees and her bangs reached a little past her shoulders, parted in the center. Her eyes were a deep shade of red and they danced with excitement of having her own body again. She was a bit shorter than her sister, but she also had fairly tanned skin. For being her hikari, however, she looked nothing like Amai. Aisu wore a black halter top underneath a blue vest which had its collar up, black fingerless gloves, a blue mini skirt, and black leather knee-high boots.

"I'm glad you're happy and all," Amai stated, "but could you get off of me?"

"Thank you so much, Saku-chan!" Amai sighed, her older sister obviously not paying attention again.

"Fine, fine. I'm thanked. So can't you let go of me, now?" Aisu let go of her sister to look out the window of their new apartment. Outside, the city was busy, the neon lights giving it life. People were walking by, cars sped past and lights danced in the sky, signaling a grand opening of something.

"Can we go out tonight?" Aisu pleaded her yami.

"I'm too tired, now…"

"Pleeease?"

"…No."

"Pretty pleeease?"

"..No…"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"I said no…"

Aisu was silent…for a moment. "Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?"

"…I don't like sugar."

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"The answer is no, Aisu-sama."

"Oooh," Aisu said, now peeved from being turned down so many times, "Why not? It's so pretty here with all the lights and such. Can't we just look around?"

"Fine," Amai gave in, "But we're only going to be looking around. No talking to anyone or playing around, got that?"

"Yay!!!" Aisu hugged her sister again, then raced out the door.

"…I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Amai picked up her wallet and followed after her sister.

*~*~*

Bakura was still in bed with Malik and Marik watching over him closely. They were still worried for him because of the incident with that girl earlier.

"I'm fine, now!"

"No you're not!" Malik retorted.

"Yeah! You could've gotten a concussion from that…that demon girl!"

"Don't make me laugh." Ryou stood at the doorway in a pair of light blue boxers and a loose, white shirt rubbing one of his eyes.

"Can't you guys please be quiet? I have to drive the others to the airport tomorrow and-"

"Wah wah wah! All you do is whine! Go back to bed!" Ryou glared (well, as much as he _could_ glare) at his yami before returning to bed.

"That wasn't very nice, 'Kura."

"I'm his yami. I'm not supposed to be…_nice_," Bakura stated, saying the last word as if it were a poison in his mouth. He then threw off the blanket that was covering him revealing that his leg was chained to one of the bed posts. "And why must you keep me here as if I were a prisoner?!"

"I don't know, Kura-Kura, but those chains do suit you well."

"Hehe…Sexy," Malik teased, getting a slight blush and a lamp in the face from Bakura.

*~*~*

'This really wasn't a good idea,' Amai mentally sighed. She and her hikari were at the mall and she was the one stuck with carrying several boxes and bags. Aisu, on the other hand, was happily licking her ice cream as she passed by all the stores.

"Ano…Aisu-sama?"

"Hai?" she responded cheerily.

"Can't we rest for a moment?"

"Okie!" Aisu spotted a bench and led her sister to sit. Amai sat down, tired from her long day and Aisu looked at all the people who were passing by and all the stores she could see from where she sat.

'What did that boy want again..?' Amai wondered as she eyed her bandaged hand, 'Ah…yes. My Sennen Armband. He may come again for it, so I'd better be careful…I hope I didn't do much damage to him with my touch…I wonder who I erased from his memory, though.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Aisu's constant tugging on her sleeve.

"S-Amai!" she pleaded. It was then that Amai noticed a group of guys surrounding her older sister.

"Unless you want to end up in a ditch somewhere, I suggest you leave me and my sister alone…"

"Chill, chika," one of the guys responded. Another was stroking Aisu's cheek and the third was eyeing her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," the third spoke up, "chill. We just want to have a little fun tonight." All three chuckled at this.

"You heard the lady," a voice from behind them said sternly, "Leave 'em ALONE." With the last word, a fist connected with one of the guys' jaw and a fight broke out…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amai: …Interesting…though I could've taken them out myself.

Aisu: Don't be so ungrateful, Saku-chan! I thought it was nice of him to do that for us.^^

Amai: Whatever…-.- Anyways, please review.


	4. A Blonde, a Brunette and a Starhead?

Name: Forgotten

Summary:

Let's see...Aisu now has a physical form, Bakura is well and chained, Amai and Aisu are at a mall being harassed by pervs and a guy comes to their rescue...That seems to about cover it all..(Don't mind me..when I'm sick, I tend to be in a bad mood...)

Disclaimer:

By now, I would think you'd know I don't own Yugioh!...-.-'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Earlier that evening..._

*~*~*

    Yami looked over his peacefully sleeping hikari. He was just as worried about this new girl as Yuugi was...and just as curious, too. He sought out the clock to see it was only 8:30.

    '_Sleep well, aibou_,' Yami thought as he took one last look at Yuugi and left the house with his jacket. He decided to look around to find that girl that night, though he seriously doubted he could.

    As he wandered the city, the ancient pharaoh focused his eyes towards the endless night sky. The bright lights of the city that surrounded him from all sides made it harder to see the stars...the stars...

    A vision of the night sky entered his mind. A never ending landscape of sand...the cool night's breeze...the tall pyramids...That was the night he had decided to seal his lover's soul - as well as his own - into two separate items...

    The present rushed back into his thoughts as he opened his eyes again. He had found himself at the local mall and wondered for a moment how he got there and whether he should go in or not to. He decided to go in, remembering talk of a new game shop/arcade opening up there. He had no money at the moment, but since he did have the title of 'King of Games', he figured that he might get anything he wanted for free, anyways.

    In his search for this new shop, Yami was stopped several times for an autograph by some new duelers in the city. They all complimented his talented dueling skills and ability to bring out the best in the seemingly useless cards. One girl, however, complimented his ability to pull off his hairstyle without being mocked severely.

    Still not having found the store he'd been searching for, he decided to give up for the night and go home. Yami convinced himself that the store would still be there tomorrow and that he could go with his friends then. Turning for home, a girl's pleading voice somehow caught his attention.

    "S-Amai!" He saw two girls sitting down on a bench nearby. One looked frightened while the other directed a glare at one of the three men surrounding them…

*~*~*

    "Thank you so much, niisan!!!" Shizuka exclaimed, giving Jou a big hug.

    "Aw, it's nothin', really," Jou grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm just happy 'Kaasan let you move in with me." They were standing before the city mall. Jounouchi decided to take his little sister for a little shopping spree for this special occasion. Little did he know how much she'd buy…

    The whole night, Jou and Shizuka weaved in and out of stores, the load the elder sibling carried growing by at least three bags for each store they went into. By the end of the night, he was in a condition very much like the one Amai was in earlier. (Amai: I hate shopping…-.-)

    "Heh, heh…uh, Shiz?" the muffled voice of Jounouchi from behind a mountain of merchandise caught the young girl's attention. Shizuka's eyes widened, just now noticing how much she has really bought. She started to take several bags from Jou, helping him carry the load.

    "I'm _so_ sorry, niisan!" she apologized almost instantly. "I-I didn't mean to get so much!" Jou laughed lightly, waving the apology off.

    "Don't worry 'bout it. You deserve it all." They both shared a smile, however, a girl's plead interrupted their moment of sibling bondage (Amai: …for some reason, that sounds sooo wrong…).

    "S-Amai!" The two turned their heads to see two girls being surrounded by three, grungy-looking guys…

*~*~*

    "Happy birthday, Mokuba," Seto withdrew his hands from his younger brother's eyes, revealing to him a game shop/arcade whose entrance was blocked by a red ribbon.

    "It's yours to name and manage, kid." The boy's eyes lit up as he looked forward towards his present. Turning around, he gave his brother a hug. "Thank you, Seto!"

    "My pleasure, Mokuba. You deserve it," he said, leading the younger Kaiba into the store. "Tonight, it's open only for you, so have fun." Mokuba made his way throughout the arcade section of the store, looking at all the games he had, the titles and the screens basically the only lights for the gamers to come. On the ceiling, he could see, were several stationed lights that were designed for light shows. Seto, watching his little brother, flicked on the light show for him. Neon colored lights danced on the walls and the floors as Mokuba continued his inventory of the games.

    There were the usual two player fighting games, simulation games, dancing games, and much more. When he got to a more lighted area of the room, there were more table games such as pool, a few duel monster tables (or Magic and Wizards, if you want the Jap name…), Capsule Monster tables, Monster Chess…the list went on and on.

    That night, the Kaiba brothers had fun challenging each other to every game at least three times each, until they had both ran out of energy. Seto ended up helping a sleepy Mokuba back to the limo to return home. It was then, as they made their way out of the mall, that Mokuba noticed two girls being harassed by three disturbed-looking guys.

    Tugging on his brother's sleeve, he pointed towards the scene. "Seto! Look!"

*~*~*

    One thing went through Yami, Jou and Seto's minds…_'What should I do..?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha! You probably thought I was gonna tell you who saved them this chapter, didn't you? Well tough!....o.o' Hehe..Now, here's the thing. _Review to guess who saves them._ The choices are, or course, Yami, Jonouchi, and Seto. Choose wisely. Whoever _guesses correctly **first**_, will get a picture of Amai sent to them as well as a little spoiler of one of the later chapters of this story. Give me your e-mail, of course… (Oh…Kasai-san, you can't enter since you already know who saves them…-.- Plus, I send you all my artwork, anyways… ) Good luck! – Zetsumei Amai


End file.
